


Interesting

by PJMax (FactCheck)



Series: Slut Souji [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adachi hates whores and Souji is one so you can see where that goes wrong, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Incest, It's like a day or two afterwards, Like Shit Talking Dirty Talk, M/M, Major Dirty Talk, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Oral Sex, Souji wants to fuck his uncle but Adachi doesn't know that exactly, The prequel isn't needed but it sets the background, Underage Sex, You do though, You know Souji does, rushed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactCheck/pseuds/PJMax
Summary: Adachi wants to have a little fun with the nosy Souji, but Souji initiates something Adachi wasn't expecting, nor particularly approves of. Not that he's against it or anything.





	

Adachi wasn’t sure what it was exactly, but he just knew that _something_ had happened to the disgustingly quaint little family.

He liked coming over to the Dojima residence.

There was free food and…

That’s it, actually.

Just the food.

In fact, he wished he only had to encounter food in the two story house. Not the sickeningly sweet, innocent Nanako, the quiet, disturbingly obedient Souji, and the aggressive, overbearing Dojima.

He’d like it more if it was just an empty house filled with free sushi to be perfectly honest.

But it wasn’t, and presently he could grin-and-bear with the annoyances occasionally to get his stomach filled with something other than cup noodles and irritating meals made by intrusive old ladies.

But tonight, it felt different.

Stifling.

Interesting.

The usually bright and rowdy dinner was silent and strained.

Nanako slumped moodily at the table, pushing her sushi around her plate, wasabi smeared on the edges where she scraped it off.

Dojima sat ramrod straight on the couch. A beer clutched tightly in his fist, the other hand gripping his knee, fingers digging into the dark slacks rough enough to wrinkle the fabric. 

Souji – unobtrusive, perfect Souji – sat hunched over across from Nanako. His food, untouched. Hands wringing together in his lap, lips bitten between teeth, brow lowered over dark, grey eyes.

Adachi lifted his own beer to his lips, hiding his smile behind the rim.

Yes, this was interesting indeed.

The sound of Nanako’s chopsticks ceasing their scratching cut through the air; the silence louder now.

She tossed her chopsticks down – quietly, still young, even her anger was soft – and straightened up. Her childish glare swept across her father and cousin, little cheeks puffing out as she worked herself up in indignation.

“You two are fighting again aren’t you?” her voice, high and frail – grating – rang out across the room.

“Nanako!” Dojima answered her rage with disapproval, chastising her for her outburst, his tone stern and forceful.

The little girl seemed to sink into herself, to deflate in the face of her father’s raised voice. Her displeasure obvious in her tiny, creased brow and puckered lips. Her cheeks red and still puffy – pouting.

She screwed her hands in her lap, clenching her dress in her little fists before making a huffing noise and rising up quick enough to rattle the table with her small form.

“I’m going to bed.” She turned on her heel, leaving before anyone could reply.

Dojima didn’t say anything as she stormed away, just raised his beer to his mouth and took a long pull. He lowered the can again, resting it against his knee and the metallic clicking it made as he relaxed his hand resounded loudly.

Souji seemed to cow further into himself at the noise. 

The teen looked up from his lap, gaze flickering towards where Nanako had departed before swinging around to Dojima and then back to his lap again.

His fingers twiddled together between his legs for a second until he clasped them tightly to still their movement. Adachi watched as his back rose in an inhale and never lowered again.

Adachi was starting to wonder if the kid had stopped breathing altogether and was curious to see if he would just slump over from oxygen deprivation when Souji let out a shaking exhale, his back straightening slightly.

“I’m sor-“

“ _Don’t_.” Dojima’s command cut down Souji’s apology before he could even finish it. The boy hunched in on himself again.

“ _I’m sorry_.” His voice was quieter this time, soft and whispery. The beer in Dojima’s hand gave a metallic crunch and Souji’s eyes widened when he realized his mistake.

“I’m sor-!”

“Go to bed.”

The teen cowered into himself, lip bitten between teeth in a way that caught Adachi’s eyes and made his grip on his own beer tighten subconsciously as the slick of saliva was reveled when Souji released it.

The teen stood slowly. Souji’s eyes lowered towards the floor the entire time, a slight bow in his posture as he turned and slouched away without another word.

There was a tense silence after the boy left; Dojima not willing to explain the situation and Adachi not caring enough to ask the obviously irate man. Dojima took another swig of his beer, the sides of it dented where his fingers had gripped it too tightly.

Adachi raised his beer to his lips again, mind wondering back to another pair of lips. The image of the boy’s spit-slicked mouth seemed oddly arousing despite the obvious masculinity of the boy himself. His weak demeanor and obedient nature was alluring at the least – much different than the whorish women that seemed to plague Adachi’s life.

Adachi lightly shook his head, those kinds of thoughts led men to disaster. No matter how pretty a teenager, Souji was still a boy, and a mettlesome, nosy one at that.

Dojima finished his can with a deep tilt of his neck. Adachi lowered the rim of his own drink enough to study the other man’s wide throat, colored darkly and sprinkled with scraggly whiskers, and he could not fathom how the manly Dojima was related to the submissive and pale Souji. Perhaps in the jawline, though Souji’s was still softened by youth and persistent baby fat.

Dojima stood and stumbled towards the kitchen and Adachi could tell he had a long night of drinking ahead of him.

He took a slower pull before drawing the can away to look at it, wondering how long he could prolong it.

Dojima came back into the room with the nearly full case and set it down heavily on the table before falling back onto the couch. He cracked open a new can before offering Adachi another one.

Adachi shook his head and held up his half-full beer, twirling the can so Dojima could hear how much was left.

It didn’t look like Adachi was going to get anything remarkable out of the taller man tonight. Adachi touched the can to his lips and looked after the direction Souji had gone. There was still hope for some entertainment if he played his cards right. The obvious discord in the family could uncover some stimulating finds.

Dojima nodded at Adachi’s still full can and took a deep chug of his drink as they lapsed back into silence.

Adachi could wait.

Adachi finally set his second beer down when Dojima’s drunken snore filled the room. Luckily the man had been too focused on his family drama to care that he had finished an entire case of beer by himself and a good bit of a bottle of harder alcohol.

Adachi stood slowly from his seat, stretching his back and smoothing out a few wrinkles in his suit. He straitened his jacket once more before turning towards the staircase where he knew Souji’s room laid.

Blackmail was a great asset and from the way things were looking at dinner, Adachi was certain he’d be able to pull one out, whether it be on Dojima or, preferably, Souji, whose group of friends were being curiously annoying as of late. It would do Adachi well if he could ensure that they kept their noses out of where they didn’t belong and ruin his fun.

He stood in front of the door for a few seconds, taking in the light pouring out from under the door frame and the sounds of paper shuffling. Adachi rested one hand on the wood, turned the knob, and slowly pushed the door open.

Souji didn’t seem to notice him at first.

The boy was sitting on the floor opposite his couch. On the table in front of him was a mass of papers in two stacks, one piled neatly into folded envelopes. Souji was working between them, his hands deftly creasing the papers in quick fashion.

Adachi took a moment to study the boy’s profile.

The near femininity of the boy’s eyes and mouth that would not look out of place on a more than homely woman, the subtle slopes of his jaw and cheekbones not quite balancing him out entirely. He was made pretty in his adolescence but Adachi could see where age would hide those traits, or at least turn them more into his favor.

But Adachi found that he enjoyed the promise of manhood on the boy’s soft features. It was like drinking a bottle of wine right on the cusp of aged perfection. Leaving it to ferment longer would make it stronger, yes, but tasting the hints of what it could be was just as, if not more, pleasurable.

Adachi frowned at the thought. He bit his tongue lightly to remind himself that the teen was off limits to any fantasies when not thought up in the heat of masturbation. He couldn’t control where his thoughts swayed to when hazy with pleasure, but he sure as hell could now. 

Adachi knocked on the door lightly with his knuckle.

Souji’s head popped up, his fingers stilling in their movements a fraction afterwards as they continued their fold to completion.

Adachi enjoyed the look of surprise that crossed his face, watching as the boy’s eyes swung from Adachi’s then back towards his envelopes before pushing away the half-folded paper and standing.

“Is there something you need, Adachi sir?”

Adachi had to hide the sneer that threatened to curl his lips. There was one other thing that Dojima has passed on to his nephew: his height.

Adachi forced his face to smile, tilting his head slightly as he rested against the doorframe to try and draw attention away from the stiffness he could feel in his cheeks.

“Not really,” Adachi hummed. He let his gaze sweep over Souji’s form, fast enough that it couldn’t be called leering, but long enough to make Souji shuffle uncomfortably. “I just wanted to see is you were up for a chat? We haven’t spoken in a while.”

Souji’s brow creased as he raised his head from where Adachi’s stare had made him lower it.

“I thought you were talking to Uncle?”

“Ah, he wasn’t up for much conversation today. He’s currently passed out on the couch.”

Adachi watched in curiosity as the teen’s cheeks flushed, eyes lowered, and feet shuffled again. His eyes narrowed when Souji huddled shyly into himself and bit at his lips, the teen’s mind seeming to wander.

“You wouldn’t happen to know why, would you? He’s been out of it all day. I fear it’s interfering with his work.”

Adachi was pleased when Souji’s attention was drawn back to him. The teen’s eyes widened and jaw slightly slackened in shock.

Adachi hid his amusement behind a concerned face, letting his brow lower in faux-worry.

“You do, don’t you?” Souji’s hands started wringing in front of him, his mouth moving but no words coming forth. Adachi found it harder to keep from grinning, but he managed and pressed forward, his voice taking a disapproving tone. “Dojima has a very important job, Souji. People could get hurt if he’s too distracted-”

“I’m sorry, it was my fault!” Souji suddenly interjected. He bit his lip again and looked at the floor, his head bowed and he gave a quiet apology for interrupting.

Adachi tried to give a reassuring smile, but he could feel the sharpness of it and see the way Souji’s eyes lingered on the corners of his mouth. Adachi gave a wave of his hand to distract the teen from it.

“How was it your fault, Souji?”

Adachi’s ability to keep his face pleasant dwindled the longer Souji stayed quiet. The boy twiddled with his shirt edge – untucked from his pants for once – and stepped on his own toes – his socks gently being pulled lower with each flex of his foot. The teen didn’t look at Adachi as he did this, just continued to watch his feet in silence.

Adachi held in the urge to scoff, but clicked his tongue to show his annoyance.

Souji’s head shot up at the sound, eyes tracing over Adachi’s face and worry creasing his brow when Adachi refused to look at him and instead stared at the wall to his right.

Adachi pushed off the doorframe when he saw Souji’s mouth open again. He ambled into the room further and headed for the couch. Sitting down, he looked back up to see Souji scuffling uncomfortably, his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes flickering from the floor to Adachi.

“Sit.”

Souji jumped, his eyes swinging to fully look at Adachi. Confusion colored his face before Adachi waved his hand towards the floor and the teen made quick work of falling to his knees as gracefully as one could.

Adachi wanted to sneer at the unthinking obedience displayed and wondered how many times the boy had been taken advantage of and used because of his compliant nature.

“So you’re willing to admit that it was your fault, but not willing enough to tell me – someone who is directly impacted by this – what exactly you did?” Adachi let the disappointment in his voice show.

Souji’s face paled considerably at both the tone and words. He sat up more on his knees and leaned forward in desperation, hands gripping his legs. His mouth opened, brows pushed together, but no words came out. His lower lip disappeared in his mouth again and a pained expression passed over his face as he seemed to remember something.

His head tilted to the side as he chewed on his lip before he finally looked back at Adachi.

“It’s…it’s not that I don’t want to tell you, sir,” He paused, seeming to consider if his words were even true before pushing on. “But, I’m sure uncle would be more troubled if someone else knew.”

Souji faltered, looking back at his lap before continuing.

“I don’t want to worry him even more.”

Adachi could taste the boy’s need for approval in the air.

“Make it up to me.”

Adachi was surprised at his own voice, the words seeming to tumble out before he could even think of them. He did not find that he regretted them, though, so he let them hang in the air.

Souji, too, seemed startled, looking back up at Adachi in confusion.

“If you refuse to tell me what it is, then at least do something for me. I _am_ negatively impacted by it with having to clear up your distracted uncle’s mistakes…” Adachi trailed off, watching Souji’s face.

Souji’s head tilted, brows lowered over his grey eyes.

“What,“ Souji paused “would you have me do?”

Adachi watched, amazed and stunned, when Souji’s eyes seemed to flicker from his face to his crotch when he paused. He thought he had imagined it at first, a delusion set on from his earlier thoughts or perhaps he had drunk more than he thought, but without a doubt, perfect, passive Souji had just suggested giving a sexual favor.

Adachi blinked back at the teen.

He had, hadn’t he?

Adachi stared blankly at Souji. The teen’s head was still tilted, his eyes held a questioning gleam, waiting for an answer. There was no evidence of whorishness in his face, no glint of desire.

The longer Adachi gazed at him, the less likely it seemed that the look had occurred. The doubt he had at first experienced came back and completely took over.

It had to have been just his imagination.

But now that it was in his mind, the thought wouldn’t stop plaguing him. The thought of Souji on his knees, Adachi’s cock between his lips…

Adachi’s knee jerked and he swallowing thickly.

“Sir?”

Adachi almost jumped at the voice calling him. He looked back at Souji, his eyes catching on the teen’s lips, red and wet from being bitten repeatedly and he almost moaned at the sight.

“I want your mouth on me.”

Silence hung in the air and it took a second for Adachi to realize that he had said the words out loud. He could feel the blood rush out of his face and his chest tighten.

That was a mistake.

He could think of it all he wanted, fantasize anything he wanted, but he could not say it out in the open.

“I-!”

“Okay.”

Adachi was taken aback.

“What?”

Adachi watched, shocked or transfixed, he couldn’t tell anymore, as Souji crawled around the table to sit in front of him.  

He watched Souji’s face, which was cautiously blank as he knelt in front of him. He felt a hand on his knee, warm and light, and he looked down as the teen’s other hand reached for his zipper.

Adachi had half a mind to stop him, but he couldn’t get his limbs to work.

Souji’s hand pressed against his crotch softly before sliding up to undo his pants. He carefully pulled Adachi’s soft dick out, the fear and shock still on the back of Adachi’s tongue as Souji gradually moved his hand to stroke the shaft in his grasp.

The teen moved closer, his warm, moist breath fanning over Adachi’s cock and Adachi gasped lightly, reaching out to grip Souji’s hair.

Souji looked up and stared Adachi in the eyes as he stuck out his tongue and slowly licked from base to head. It wasn't long before his dick hardened at Souji's ministrations, the rod thickening and lengthening in the teen's grip.

Adachi breathed in deeply as the teen sucked on the tip lightly, his tongue flicking out to touch the slit every other pass, his hand never stopping its movement.

Slowly, Souji started to take more into his mouth, his head lightly bobbing and his tongue flattening. Adachi felt the hand on his knee steadily inch upwards over his thigh until it reached the opening of his pants and delved inside to rub against his balls.

“Shit-!” Adachi’s grip tightened in Souji’s hair when the boy suddenly pressed the rest of Adachi’s cock all the way into his mouth with one solid dip of his head, the tip hitting the back of his throat before sliding further in until Souji’s nose was pressed against Adachi’s pubes.

The throat around him constricted and Adachi couldn’t hold in the moan at the feel of the hot, wet tightness.

Adachi’s mind was hazy from both shock and pleasure, but the longer the boy’s mouth was on him the more a thought nagged on Adachi’s mind.

He was good.

Too good.

The boy’s tongue was too skilled, his teeth too well concealed, his ability to deep throat too pronounced to have never done it before. This couldn’t even have been his second or third time – he was _too good_.

Like a switch had been flipped, Adachi’s mind gradually became a foggy mixture of both anger and pleasure, the thought of a whore on his dick both arousing and disgusting and he found his hips jolting up to meet Souji’s mouth every time he came down. He was pulling the teen’s hair hard enough to feel a few strands give and Souji closed an eye at the uncomfortableness, but didn’t stop.

“You’re a fucking slut aren’t you?” Adachi pressed Souji’s face all the way down, the teen’s chin hitting his balls.

A groan sounded from both of them and Adachi started moving his hips while keeping Souji’s head still with both fists in his hair.

And the teen _was_ a slut, wasn’t he? There was no other explanation, no other reason he would be able to suck dick as good as he was without an extensive amount of experience. It left a foul taste in Adachi’s mouth. The obedient teen who he had fantasied about late at night was a slut, a slut whose lips were around him and whose saliva was dripping down his balls.

“God, you’re disgusting. How fucking dare you touch me with your whore mouth. How many men have you taken down your throat? How many men’s cum have you swallowed? That’s revolting – _you’re_ revolting!”

Souji whined around his dick, Adachi’s breath sped up and sweat formed on both his brow and the back of his neck. His hands nearly hurt from how hard he was gripping the boy’s hair. His hips were jacking off the couch, the zipper of his pants sliding over the teen’s chin and leaving it red and raw.

It felt good – really good, but it still wasn’t enough. The anger in his stomach made him impatient and antsy and no matter how worked up he got, Adachi felt like it wasn’t enough. The pressure just kept building and building and Adachi gritted his teeth, the urge to bite down on something rising, but nothing was close enough to bite and that fact made him even more irritated.

“You’re filthy whore self is so gross I can’t even cum. What’s the fucking use of a slut that can’t make a man cum?” Adachi stopped thrusting up into the teen’s mouth and instead pressed him down forcefully on his cock again. The feel of Souji’s throat fluttering around the head and his tongue sliding over the shaft was amazing and Adachi just held the teen’s face there for a minute just to focus on that.

He was momentarily distracted by the feel of hands smacking his thighs and a sneer curled up on his lips.

“What’s your fucking problem?” Adachi used his grip on the teen’s hair to pull his head back enough so he could see his face, though he didn’t let him pull away enough for his dick to slip out of his hole.

Adachi was briefly mesmerized by the sight of the usually composed Souji with his mouth stretched around Adachi, drool spilling over his lips and drippling down his chin, eyes glassy and filled with tears. He was honestly a beautiful boy.

Looking closer, however, Adachi noticed that Souji’s face was redder than could be attributed to just blushing and a tinge of purple was spreading across his cheeks.

“Ah, you’re choking.” Adachi’s voice was rather calm for their earlier activities and he made no move to dislodge his cock from the teen’s throat. Instead he pushed Souji lower until he was recovering ground that pulling his face back had lost.

At the motion, Souji’s eyes widened and he pushed more insistently at Adachi’s thighs.

Adachi laughed at the movement and thrust upward, watching as Souji’s eyes rolled backward when his cock hit the teen’s already bruised throat.

“I wonder if you’ll just pass out if I leave you like this long enough.” Adachi smiled cruelly as more tears started forming in Souji’s eyes and spilled over in large drops down his cheeks.

“Ha! I’m just kidding.” Adachi pushed Souji off of him, his thumb edging into Souji’s mouth so he wouldn’t bite down on accident.

The teen landed painfully on the floor, his back and head hitting the table noisily.

Loud gasps and choked coughing filled the room and Souji twisted his body slightly, sinking further down so he was under the table with his face pressed against the floor. He wheezed painfully, his sore throat protesting but his lungs ignoring the cry for air to stop cutting against the back of his esophagus.

“Hey,” Souji looked up, having to tilt his head down slightly to see under the edge of the table. “You’re not done you know.”

Souji made a pitiful whine in reply and the sound stirred up Adachi’s cruelty further. He nudged the boy’s hip with the tip of his foot.

“You’re real fucking good at sucking cock, Souji. Disgustingly good. You’ve probably gone further haven’t you? You’re not a chick, so does that mean you’ve used your ass? Gross,” Adachi kicked Souji’s hip with the side of his foot. “Hey, Souji, I want to see you prepare your ass.”

Adachi looked down at the boy sprawled on the ground between his legs. Souji’s feet were still pressed against the side of the couch and Adachi reached down to pull them up more until his knees could hook onto the outside of Adachi’s thighs.

“Go on, Souji, show me how filthy you are.”

The teen stared at Adachi for a few seconds, his chest heaving and saliva mixed with precum shiny on his lips and chin. Grey eyes hooded and nearly overrun by black pupils were shaded by wet lashes and Adachi realized that the boy was getting off on his words.

Adachi swung his foot again, catching Souji in his ribs this time with his new position.

“Pants. Off.”

Souji’s hands rose, his trembling fingers unlatching his own button and zip with surprising ease. He lifted his legs off the older man as he worked his pants and underwear off, setting them back down in the same position Adachi had put them in after he tossed the garments to the side.

The teen hesitated again briefly before bringing one of his hands to his mouth and sliding thee fingers inside. His other hand rested against his stomach, slowly rising higher and pushing his shirt up until his nipples were displayed while he sucked lewdly on his fingers, his eyes not breaking contact with Adachi.

Adachi clicked his tongue, his toes digging into Souji’s side.

“I said play with your ass, not show your nonexistent tits. No wonder your uncle is irritated at you, you can’t even follow simple instructions.”

Souji’s brow creased at the words and he pulled his fingers out of his mouth. His other hand rubbing against his chest before he pinched one of his nipples and tugged, his hips canting up and his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

Adachi stopped digging into Souji’s ribs at the display, but he said nothing else.

The teen continued to twist his nipple and brought his slicked fingers to press lightly against his ass, the saliva smearing against the puckered hole.

Adachi gripped the teen’s thighs, spreading his own legs to get Souji’s to spread more as one of the teen’s fingers finally sunk inside of himself.

Adachi watched in fascination as one finger turned to two then to three, the digits spreading the tight ring of muscles and reaching desperately deeper, a mission made impossible by the position the teen was in.

“ _Adachi_ …” A breathy sighing of his name made Adachi divert his attention further down to the sight of Souji panting, cheeks flushed, leftover drool and cum still clinging to the side of his lips, eyes hooded, and fingers pinching and tugging one of his nipples. Adachi clutched at the thighs in his hands harder, feeling the muscles underneath jumping with satisfaction.

“ _Fucking whore_ ,” The hoarse words on Adachi’s lips faltered at the image and he licked his lips and swallowed to try and shake himself back into place.

He reached down, gripping harshly at the wrist twisting Souji’s nipples and yanked the teen off the ground.

Souji made a startled noise as he was forced upright with his fingers still buried inside himself. He grimaced at the uncomfortable tug it caused against his rim and pulled out when he was settled straddling Adachi’s thighs.   

Adachi grasped the teen’s hips titling them backwards and pressing his thumbs into the groves of his pelvis, grinding his own hips upwards until his dick was dragging against Souji’s hole and cock.

Try as he might, Adachi could not tear his eyes away from the sight of his cock rubbing against Souji and he could feel the teen’s eyes on him.

“I want you to ride me, Souji.” Adachi bit his tongue to try and collect himself, embedding his nails into the soft flesh in his hands. “Sluts like you are only good for fucking, so you might as well put some effort into it.”

He looked up at Souji to see his nod before dropping his eyes back to their ministrations.

Souji’s hands landed against his shoulders and pushed him back against the couch, causing Adachi to revert his attention back to the teen’s face. He felt his breath catch as he watched Souji lick his lips, his tongue snagging the leftover precum and swallowing it down.

Adachi’s mind felt hazy as Souji sat up on his knees and looked behind him, gripping the base of Adachi’s cock, to line himself up with the shaft. He gripped the teen’s hips harder as he felt the head catch on the rim and pressed his face into the boy’s chest when he felt it breach. He felt the teen wrap his arms around his neck as he sunk deeper inside.

“Adachi, you have to let go.” The man looked up blearily at the words. The tight heat was gripping him almost painfully, the only real lubrication being the spit from a messy blowjob and the only preparation being a quick, three-finger scissoring. The teen’s words were calm but the look on his face showed he was in discomfort, his nostrils flaring with each forced breath and his lips pressed tight together.

“Adachi, I can’t move like this.” The words brought Adachi’s attention to the fact that his arms were wrapped tightly around the teen’s waist, pressing the teen against himself and keeping him from being able to move from half-way down Adachi’s dick.

“You’re fucking tight.”

Souji hummed in response, but didn’t say anything else.

Adachi could feel fingers running through his hair, and the deep anger from earlier started to crawl back up at the condescending feel of faux comfort. His teeth ached to bite at something, so he did.

The nipple felt soft in his mouth, his teeth gripped on it easily and he both felt and heard the reaction as Souji jerked and cried out, his hands pushing Adachi further into his chest. He chewed experimentally at the bud and the teen whimpered in reply, his fingers tugging at Adachi’s hair in a silent plea for him to stop.

Adachi let go of the nipple and gripped at the teen’s hips again, pushing him fully down and relishing in the muffled scream as Souji’s hands flew up to press down on his own mouth. The teen nearly fell backwards but Adachi pulled him closer with a firm hand on Souji’s back.

“Don’t get cocky, slut.” Adachi spat against the teen’s ear.

Adachi leaned back against the couch and let his hands rest on the teen’s hips again.

“Go ahead. Ride me.”

Souji took a second, gazing down at the man with an unreadable expression as he breathed harshly against his hands. When he finally pulled his hands away, he pressed them firmly on Adachi’s chest, gripping the fabric and shifting his hips to get in a better position.

Souji’s canted his hips as his hands traveled upwards before setting on Adachi’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry, sir, I’ll make you feel good.”

Momentarily distracted by the words, Adachi was startled when the teen suddenly rose up to his knees and dropped back down.

Souji repeated the action again and again and Adachi was mesmerized by the look on the boy’s face, his head thrown back and brows creased as his lips pinched together, the moans and whimpers trapped inside his chest.

After a particularly deep thrust, Souji stilled and rocked his hips, sighing heavily and settled for shallow thrusts that made him bite his lips.

Adachi thought about complaining, but stilled his tongue at the feel of the fluttering muscles.

Souji leaned forward, his arms encircling around Adachi’s neck and chin resting on his shoulder. The teen turned his head, his lips pressed against the side of Adachi’s throat and his breath fanning across the sweaty expanse.

“What if he woke up,”

Adachi didn’t register the words, his mind more focused on the feel of the heat around his dick.

“What?”

Souji hummed in response again, his teeth scraping against the man’s neck. His hips rising higher and rocking down.

“What if he walks in? What if he sees us? What do you think he would do? Which of us would he get mad at? Which of us would he hate?” Adachi strained his ears to hear the whispered words against his throat and when he registered them he pushed the kid away from him.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Uncle’s downstairs, sleeping, he could wake up and come up here and see us and-“

“Jesus fuck, what is wrong with you?” Adachi gripped the teen’s shoulders and shook him.

“Adachi…” the teen didn’t say anything else but reached down and slid his fingers against the part where they connected, and Adachi shivered at both the feel and look in the boy’s eyes.

“Fuck, I’m really regretting this…” Adachi whispered before pulling the teen off him and turning them both around so that Souji’s face was pressed against the back of the couch. He grabbed one of the teen’s arms and pulled it behind his back, using his other hand to line himself back up before pressing in completely.

They both groaned at the feel, Souji reaching behind him with his free hand and hooking a finger in the belt loops of Adachi’s pants.

“Please, Adachi, please-“ Adachi thrust his hips and pulled the arm back further in response.

“God, you’re such a disgusting slut, for fuck’s sake, who brings up their uncle in the middle of sex?” Adachi continued to spit as a fucked the teen, his thrusts rough and harsh, the sound of slapping skin echoing around the room. “No wonder Dojima is troubled if his fucking nephew is bending over for any man that comes his way and then dragging him into it.”

“ _Gods_ ,” Souji chocked out. Adachi could feel him pull his belt loops closer as he sobbed into the couch. “ _Please, Adachi, harder, please_ ,”

“You make me sick, Souji. I thought you were a good boy, but you’re a dirty whore, aren’t you? You cause Dojima nothing but trouble – you cause _me_ nothing but trouble.” Souji nodded at every word Adachi snarled at him, his hole clenching around Adachi’s cock tighter. “God, I’m going to puke, how many old men’s dicks have been inside this ass? Their gross, shitty cum could still be in there.”

Adachi leaned down, pressed his chest against the teen’s back.

“You’ll take my cum, won’t you? You’ll thank me for giving it to you, won’t you? You’ll _beg_ me for it, won’t you?” Souji nodded franticly, his moans rising in volume. “I said _beg_ , you stupid cum dumpster.”

“Please! Please give me your cum, Adachi! Please, I need it, please give it to me!” Adachi smirked against the teen’s head as he felt the boy shudder his completion, his hips thrusting faster as he approached his own.

“You’re lucky I’m even touching your putrid body, Souji. You’re not fit for anything but this. You’ll always be a slut, Souji. You’re nothing but a fuck hole to pleasure men, you know that don’t you?” Adachi watched Souji nod and sob in satisfaction, the feeling in his gut growing tighter and hotter, making it feel harder to breath and causing his hips to falter in their thrusts.

Adachi jerked his hips through his orgasm, pulling the teen against him and biting his shoulder to keep quiet. His teeth sunk easily into Souji skin and Adachi savored the salty, hot flesh as his cum filled the teen.

Adachi waited a few moments, letting the high come down before pulling out, stepping away off the couch and watching as Souji slumped over, his hip rising in the air as his chest and shoulders sunk lower. Adachi leaned forward, grabbing the teen’s ass cheeks and spreading them apart as the teen’s hole gaped and a trickle of cum trailed down his thigh.

“Gross.” Despite the word, Adachi lipped his lips and push the teen over onto his back along the couch.

“Thanks, Souji. You made this night a little interesting.” He gave the teen’s face a gentle tap and fixed his clothes before leaving through the door.


End file.
